


A Drunken Mistake,or Not?

by RahaS250



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drunken night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahaS250/pseuds/RahaS250
Summary: Minho wakes up to a horrible headache,only to find his best friend,Newt,naked beside him.





	A Drunken Mistake,or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm back with some minewt stuff!✌  
> Checkout my other work please!! ---> Finally here.  
> Thanks and Enjoy! =))

Minho’s head hurt. He was sure his head wasn’t supposed to hurt that much. It felt like at any second,his skull would break and his brain would come out of it.

He pressed his head more into his pillow and groaned. What time was it? Minho couldn’t even tell if it was dark or not. His curtains were closed,so it could have been noon for all he knew. And he had no intentions of getting up. Until he heard a slow moan from someone beside him.

Minho froze. He had no idea about who was lying next to him in his bed. And thanks to his headache,he couldn’t get help from his memories either. So,he opened his eyes,afraid of what he was about to see.

He caught a glimpse of blonde locks from the corner of his eyes. And that was when he started swearing uncontrollably.

“Shuck. Shuck shuck shuck. This can’t be happening.” He mummered. “This is not what I need right now. Not this.”

He put his head between his hands,slowly sitting on the bed,trying not to wake up the blonde boy beside him.

Him and Newt were best friends. Best friends since Minho could remember. He couldn’t recall a time of his life without Newt having a part in it. And that was why this was terrible. Minho couldn’t afford to lose his best friend.

Newt made another sound and Minho’s heart stopped for a second. He didn’t know what to say to Newt. Maybe it was better if he pretended that it was alright,that nothing had changed between them. But the problem was,he wasn’t sure he could do it.

Newt was his best friend,but the nature of Minho’s feelings towards him had had changed a long time ago. And in Minho’s battle with his own heart,he seemed to be the one who had lost. So when Newt opened his brown eyes with a soft groan,Minho was having serious doubts about what he had to do next.

“Bloody hell. Where am I?” Newt said,his voice a bit shaky.

Minho cleared his throat and tried to find the right words. How do you tell your best friend that you had stock your cock in his ass?

“Er...good morning.”He said,cursing himself for the stupid comment. Good morning? That’s your best line,shuck-face?

“Minho?”Newt’s eyes widened.”What the hell man?What are you doing here?”He asked.

“I uh…”

“Shit. Am I naked?”Newt interrupted him.”What happened man?”

And before Minho could help himself,the memories came back to him.

_Minho unbuckled Newt’s belt with his hands that were shaking from both excitement and alcohol. He moaned loudly as Newt kissed his neck,making marks that Minho couldn’t really object to._

_Somewhere on the back of his mind,he knew he shouldn't do this. But when Newt bit his earlobe and his hot breath tickled Minho’s ear,the sound was gone._

_Newt moaned,making Minho think that he could get on fire any moment. He kissed Newt harder,his tongue roaming inside his mouth,earning a loud moan from Newt that sent shivers down Minho’s body._

_Newt took Minho’s shirt off,looking at his abs for a moment before making a statement that melted Minho’s heart._

_“Shuck,Minho! You have bloody brilliant abs!”He said,touching Minho’s hot skin with his cold hands.”I’m not taking my shirt off now.”he said._

_Minho blushed,trying to get his voice understandable.” Take off your shirt shank. I don’t like waiting.”_

_Newt took off his blue shirt and revealed his pale soft skin under it. Minho gasped. As creepy as it sounded,he had imagined that moment several times._

_Newt leaned in again and kissed Minho forcefully,doing all sorts of amazing things with his tongue. Minho cupped Newt’s face in his hands,slowly moving closer to bed. Newt pulled away and looked at him. Minho’s heart stopped. He waited for Newt to reject him and leave. This was too good to be real anyway. But instead,Newt took a deep breath and moved his hand to the buttons of Minho’s jeans.And then Minho was sure. He was sure that he would lose his sanity soon._

_“Newt,you don’t have to, I mean **we** don’t have to…”He said breathlessly._

_“Shut up,and use your mouth for doing better things you bloody shank.” Newt replied._

_And that was the moment Minho put away all his doubts and his fears to kiss the boy. Even if it was a drunken mistake,it still felt better than all the things that Minho had done when he was sober._

“We had...didn’t we?” Newt asked,trying to cover himself with the sheets.

“I think so. Yeah. Don’t you...Don’t you remember?” Minho said,wishing for the floor to open and swallow him.

“Not really. I mean, I remember begging for something so…”He said awkwardly.”So I guess it doesn’t matter if I don’t remember anything else. It’s enough proof for me.”

Minho wanted to die. He wanted to die of embarrassment and the despair that was growing inside him. Of course Newt didn’t want this. He never had made any moves or said anything that meant he wanted this. Minho felt like an idiot. He was an idiot. He had just lost his best friend because of a drunken decision.

“I wanna take a shower. Or you can get one first,if you want.” He announced.

“No you go. I think I better get going.”Newt said.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Minho tried not to look at Newt’s naked chest as Newt stood up to get dressed,but he wasn’t successful.

_“Uh...harder Minho!Yes!Yes!Harder shank.”Newt yelled.”Oh this is so good!it’s bloody brilliant. Don’t stop.”He moaned loudly._

_Minho’s heart was pounding too fast. This could not have been better. Newt under him,a moaning mess,ordering him to go faster._

_He felt his stomach flipped as Newt scratched the sheets with his nails._

_“Fuck,Minho!”He yelled again.”You’re brilliant. You’re bloody brilliant! Minho!”Newt yelled with pleasure._

_Minho went faster,trying to make another sound of pleasure out of Newt. But he could feel something building up inside him._

_“Shucking hell Newt. I can’t-”_

_“Just keep going.”Newt stated and Minho obliged._

_And when he felt something warm on his chest,he lost control too and shouted with a kind of pleasure that he wasn’t familiar to._

The memories came back to him again. He sighed and decided to say something to make this better. He owed it to their friendship.

“Look,I know this may sound random,but I really really don’t want this to ruin our friendship,okay?I think we should forget about this.” He finally managed to say.

A look appeared in Newt’s eyes that Minho could swear had a little disappointment in it. “Uh..so you wanna forget about this?”He asked and started to put on his pants.

“I think this is best for our friendship.”

“Well you didn’t seem to think that way last night,when you shouted my name when you came inside me.” Newt laughed bitterly.

Minho froze. “You said you don’t remember anything.”

“I remember somethings now.”Newt said,blushing.

Minho didn’t have any words. Newt didn’t regret this. He had said that. And it was too good for Minho to be real.

“I’m sorry man. I shouldn’t have said that. Forget about it. See you later.” Newt said,walking towards the front door.

Minho’s head snapped back to reality. He ran towards Newt and put his hand on the door.

“What the shuck-”

Minho kissed Newt with all his force. He pressed Newt against the door and put both his hands on Newt’s hips. Newt moaned in surprise but kissed back. And in a few moments,they were both kissing each other like it was the last thing they were doing in their lives. Newt’s hand travelled to Minho’s hair,messing them up,and his other hand found Minho’s back and rubbed it slowly. His soft lips were moving with Minho’s as he made a soft moan inside his mouth. And it was all too much for Minho. He pulled away and looked at Newt,waiting for him to say something.

“Why did you do that?”Newt asked a little bit unsure.

“Because I’ve wanted to do that since we were 16 years old,shank.” He said,saying it outloud for the first time in his life.

“You what?”Newt said,surprised.

“You heard me. I’ve been wanting to do that since I accidently saw you naked it the shower,in the locker room.”He answered.

Newt was looking at him with pure shock. He looked like he didn’t trust his own ears.

“So you’re bloody saying that you’ve been wanting to do this for 8 years?” He sounded confused.

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying.” Minho replied.

“What are you waiting for,then? We have wasted enough of our time you bloody idiot. Come and kiss me and take me back to that bed and undress me and do whatever you want to me,shank. I can’t wait.” Newt said.

Minho looked at him and he realized he didn’t have any reason not to. So he crashed his lips to Newt’s. And all he could do at that moment was to thank his friend,tequila,for what was happening inside his mouth

 

**Author's Note:**

> So..  
> leave kodus if you liked this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment if you liked this or not. Just let me know how you feel about this!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
